


The merry-go-round|shinya與切布猴兄弟浪漫情事#2

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan





	The merry-go-round|shinya與切布猴兄弟浪漫情事#2

*查拉弟弟  
查布哥哥  
架空，和上篇没有太多直接关系  
\-------------------------  
  
今天难得是心夜的休假日，于是抽签决定了这次和查布查拉兄弟外出游玩的地点，结果，是心夜很久都没有去过的游乐园！  
惹人注目的三人进入了人流量不算多得游乐园，一进了园区，就有穿着可爱玩偶裝的工作人员过来拥抱合照。  
“心夜桑！我要抱着你一起拍！”  
“那我在你这边，看我这里的镜头~”  
心夜害羞地推了推脸上大大的墨镜，查拉和查布一人一边把玩偶都挤到镜头的边边去了，只好微笑看着查布手上举着自拍杆的手机镜头默默摆姿势。  
  
接着他们穿过几家小吃摊档旁，爆米花的诱人味道溢满了这个小小的广场。  
穿过这个广场，一个两层楼高的旋转木马仿佛一座小城堡般耸立在眼前。  
  
心夜看着这美轮美奂的旋转木马，不由得加快了脚步。  
“我们先去排这个吧！”  
“好的呢~”  
两兄弟对视一眼后拉着心夜，先往造型非常梦幻的南瓜车跑去。  
  
查布打开车门，甚至做了一个欢迎的手势，让心夜登上南瓜车。接着一阵铃声响起，  
“再过一下旋转木马就要开动了，我们赶紧坐上去吧！”接着查拉也登上南瓜车，心夜坐在查拉和查布的中间，透过车厢的窗户往外看，华丽的红金相间装饰在点点灯光骤然亮起后更加华贵，整个旋转木马上的乘客都感受到浓厚的欢乐气氛，整个世界仿佛都是甜蜜的糖果色。  
  
叮铃铃！铃声响起，整个世界都开始缓缓转动。  
查布抚上心夜的手臂，轻轻地摘下那大大的墨镜，注视着心夜。  
“心夜桑,我们今天还带了个玩具给你呢！”  
“欸？”  
心夜茫然地看着查拉从一个黑色小布袋子里倒出来两颗粉蓝色的小跳蛋。  
“唔……这个这个不能在这样的场合拿出来吧！”  
心夜有时候会被这两兄弟的惊喜吓到……这有点超过了吧！  
“没关系的！这个旋转速度外面的人是看不清楚我们车厢里面的哟~”  
查拉又从包包里拿出准备好的润滑剂，挤出一点在手指和跳蛋上，热情地把手探进了心夜的裤头，温暖的双手抬起着他的大腿，让心夜自己张开腿，顺利地把那两颗小东西埋进了心夜的后穴中。  
此时，查布坏笑着用指腹蹭过心夜发红的脸庞，  
“心夜桑，南瓜车快要停下了，我们继续下去坐木马吧这次！”  
“嗯?……”  
带着些许不安，心夜小心翼翼打开门，踏出了南瓜车。接着在两兄弟怂恿下选了一只带着花环的白马，坐了上去。  
当然，这种程度的小恶作剧心夜还是能够配合的，维持三人之间的甜蜜关系需要一些危险又刺激的玩乐。  
  
很快，铃声又再次响起，眼前的世界开始旋转起来。  
在木马随着音乐声上下摇摆时，体内隐秘的地方传了轻微的震颤，心夜不可控地紧紧握住木马侧面的把手，同时也夹紧了修长的双腿。他四处张望着，发现那两兄弟一个金色一个棕色的脑袋在后面隔着几个人的马车上，还举着自拍杆对着他拍照。  
虽然每一次旋转木马的运行时间是固定的，但在体内阵阵骚动的情况下真是度秒如年，星星快感开始传递到四肢，前面的器官也稍稍开始抬头了……  
“哎呀……”  
他忍不住空出一只手捂住嘴巴，可恶！体内的震感更加强烈了，两只跳蛋一直在穴口中无法接触到更深入的地方，而双腿跨在木马上也夹得不能再紧了，想要更加多的抚慰，但是目前的状态下根本无法实现……  
  
另一边，查布举着自拍杆一直在拍着坐着白马上不断有小动作的心夜，在他们看来，没有比恋人愿意做出这样的举动更可爱的事了！  
终于，旋转的速度渐渐慢下来，心夜因为裤裆小小的突起迅速地下马走开了。  
跟上心夜后，查布首先去拉心夜的手，查拉也围过去，看到心夜潮红的脸庞和带点泪光的眼角外加一个怨念的眼神，查布才发现手中的遥控器忘记关上了……  
“啊~心夜桑……”他马上投给对方一个抱歉的眼神。  
心夜抬起头，对上查布的视线，郁闷地说“射出来了……刚刚停下来的时候……”  
心夜觉得自己不可思议的丢脸，但对着这两个恋人，又有什么不可言呢？  
查拉抚上心夜的肩膀，在他耳边轻声道“其实我们刚刚都有录下来哟……心夜桑的表情很可爱呢！”  
这时候心夜脸更红了，查布也挎过心夜另一边手臂，“好啦~我们先去卫生间帮你弄干净好吗？”  
心夜微不可见的点点头，在往来的游客中招摇地向洗手间走去。  
  
三人的游乐园第一项设施！旋转木马！达成！！


End file.
